


Unspoken

by Mareel



Series: No Tomorrows [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things they can't change, some they wouldn't change if they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This is in canon with my other Season 3 "Twilight" AU stories. It is from Malcolm's viewpoint, and was written for the drabble prompt 'twilight.'
> 
> Originally posted 3/18/11

The sun sets fast on this godforsaken world. One moment we’re squinting at each other in afternoon brightness; all too soon his face is shadowed and I struggle to maintain eye contact. I don’t get to see him often enough, or for long enough when I do get to visit. So I resent the sunset for taking any part of him away from me before the inevitable nightfall.

Jonathan draws me closer, his fingertips tracing my cheek, my lips… almost as if memorizing them… again.

“I don’t need light to see your smile, Malcolm. No matter how deep the twilight.”


End file.
